Mother Knows Best
by Cathcer1984
Summary: Seventh Christmas gift fic, for winterstorrm. Warnings inside, heavy NC-17.


**Title:** Mother Knows Best

**For: **Winterstorrm

**Rating:** NC-17

**Pairing:** Harry/Charlie

**Warnings:** Autoeroticism, embarrassment caught by a family member, object penetration, orgasm denial, explicit male/male sex and felching.

**Word Count:** 1034

**Notes:**

I'm not sure where this came from but I hope you enjoy it. Happy Christmas!

Betad by the lovely meglw0228

**Prompt:**

The embarrassing moment when your boyfriend's mother finds you tied to the bed with a bow around your cock waiting for him.

Mother Knows Best

Harry checked his watch, five-thirty, he had half an hour before his boyfriend arrived at his flat after working a double shift. Plenty of time to get everything ready, Harry thought to himself humming as he wandered through to the kitchen.

There wasn't much food in the fridge or the cupboards but he wasn't there for eating. Grabbing the letter out of his pocket he placed it on the kitchen table, knowing his boyfriend would see it as soon as he came in.

Harry made his way to the bedroom pulling off his top which he placed on the chair, his jeans and socks followed soon after. Stark naked he stretched his muscles and smiled in anticipation, before leaning down and pulling both his wand and a red ribbon out of his jeans pocket.

Lying down on the bed Harry smelled his lover's scent in the pillow while his hand trailed down to coax himself into full hardness. Trailing his fingers lightly up and down his cock Harry gently cupped his balls rolling them in his palm.

Gripping his cock tightly Harry tugged and thoughts of his boyfriend filled his head making it easier to stroke his erection until pre-come pooled at the tip. Groaning Harry grabbed the red ribbon and tied it, with fumbling fingers, into a bow at the base of his cock.

Harry grabbed the lube and began to prepare himself, one finger at a time until he had four fingers thrusting into himself. Leaning over with his free hand Harry grasped around in the drawer crying out triumphantly when his hand clasped around the plug. He removed his fingers and slid the black plug into his arse moaning as it filled him.

Taking one last look at his watch Harry saw that it was five-to and he placed his wand on the bedside table, he moved so his wrists were above his head and Harry concentrated all his magic into one word: _"incarcerous." _

Ropes bound Harry's wrists to the bed and he spread his legs, as soon as his boyfriend walked through the bedroom door he'd see Harry hard and tied up just begging to be fucked.

The front door clicked open and Harry's breathing quickened; he couldn't wait much longer, he was ready to fuck after a couple of days of nothing.

Footsteps sounded down the hallway and Harry let out a low moan. The footsteps paused and the door was flung open and Harry cried out "holy fucking shit!" as he scrambled to move his legs so they covered him up as best as he could.

"Harry-" Mrs. Weasley asked, her voice high pitched and hoarse.

"Mum?" Charlie's voice rang out through the flat and Harry's eyes closed in embarrassment. He was still tied to the bed, one leg bentup to cover his cock from Mrs Weasley's eyes and the other across the bed covering his plug filled arse.

"Harry?" Charlie's voice forced Harry to open his eyes and he gazed at his boyfriend in desperation. "Um, mum, perhaps you should go."

"You're having sex?"

"Not tonight we won't." Harry mumbled.

The two red-heads shot him heated glares and he buried his red face in the pillows.

"I raised all my children to respect sex, that it is a sacred act between two people who love each other. And here you are sodomizing it!"

"Mum, just because we're both men doesn't mean we don't love each other. We can't get pregnant; there is no option for a shot gun wedding. We won't disgrace the family name; I love Harry, mum, and no matter what I won't give him up."

Molly looked between the two men and she pointed her finger at Charlie, "we will talk about this tomorrow at Christmas dinner. Just don't tell your brothers or they'll be having sex before they're married too." She kissed Charlie's cheek and smiled at Harry before letting herself out of the flat.

"Your mum thinks you're all virgins?"

"Until our wedding nights."

Harry smirked and spread his legs, his cock still hard thanks to the ribbon and the plug made Charlie's eyes widen, "want to come and debauch me, _lover_."

Grinning, Charlie shed his clothes and kicked off his shoes. Soon he was between Harry's legs mouth sucking the tip of his erection while his callused fingers moved the plug in and out of his lover. Crying out Harry pushed his cock to the back of Charlie's throat groaning as he swallowed.

The plug was removed and tossed to the side and Charlie added three fingers, caressing the inside of his channel and brushing his prostrate. He removed his fingers and took his mouth off Harry's cock and before Harry could protest Charlie swiftly entered him in one long hard thrust.

"Fuck, Charlie!"

The Dragon Tamer gripped Harry's hips with bruising force and pounded into him with fierce thrusts hitting Harry's prostate erratically. Arching against his restraints Harry wrapped his legs around Charlie's waist using his lover's weight as leverage to help him thrust back.

"Harry- ngh- Harry!"

"Charlie- oh, oh fuck!" Harry shouted as he felt his lover come inside of him. "Please, please let me come. Fuck Charlie I need to come, I'm so hard it hurts. I'm so hard for you Charlie-" Harry begged.

Smirking Charlie pulled out of Harry and teased his rim with his tongue, lapping up his own come from Harry's stretched hole. All the while Harry was begging to be allowed to come "please, please, let me come, Charlie." He was sobbing for relief when Charlie trailed his tongue up from Harry's hole over his perineum, lapping at his balls and finally using his teeth to tug the ribbon away.

Harry came almost instantly, crying out loudly with relief, he came all over his stomach and Charlie's lips and chin.

Charlie crawled up and released Harry's bonds before kissing him deeply.

"Oh Merlin," Harry whimpered.

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you?"

"No. It's just, I'm _never_ going to be able to look your mum in the eye again."

Charlie's chuckle became a fully bellied laugh, "now she knows what's keeping me in England. A hard, stretched, naked Harry Potter tied to my bed."


End file.
